leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Garen/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= Odhodlání demacijské armády je někde vítáno s nadšením, jinde s nenávistí; po celém Valoranu na něj však všichni hledí s respektem. Morální kodex „nulové tolerance“ přísně vyznávají jak vojáci, tak i běžní civilisté. Demacijské jednotky tedy plní bez odmlouvání všechny zadané rozkazy a za žádných okolností neutíkají z boje ani se nevzdávají. Tyto principy vojákům vštěpují demagogové, kteří neváhají jít svým mužům příkladem. Zářnou ukázkou takového vůdce, který je všem ostatním dáván za vzor, je udatný válečník Garen, jenž si vysloužil přízvisko „moc Demacie“. Na krví prosáklých bitevních polích mezi Demacií a jejich úhlavním nepřítelem Noxem již povstaly a padly tisíce velkých hrdinů. A pod vojenskými prapory těchto dvou států Garen poprvé zkřížil meče s Katarinou, zvanou Zlověstná čepel. Podle vojáků, kteří této události přihlíželi (a měli to štěstí, že přežili), to vypadalo, jako by ti dva do sebe byli zakleslí ve smrtícím tanci, k němuž jim hrála symfonie zvonících čepelí. Byla to první bitva, z níž se Garen, chlouba demacijské armády a vůdce Neohrožené stráže, vrátil zcela bez dechu. Zlí jazykové však tvrdí, že důvodem nebylo vyčerpání, nýbrž něco jiného. Tyto fámy nabraly na síle, když se ukázalo, že si Garen od té doby nenechal ujít jedinou příležitost, aby se se Zlověstnou čepelí opět střetl. Čestný Garen si však těchto nařčení nevšímal. Věděl, že ostatní by neměli pochopení. Možnost střetnout se na bojišti s řádným protivníkem může být pro pravého válečníka důvodem, proč každé ráno vstát z postele. A když je navíc tak krásný a udatný, může se to pro někoho stát novým smyslem života. |-| Slovenský= Cez Valoran, rozhodnutie armády Demácie je striedavo oslavované alebo opovrhované, ale vždy rešpektované. Ich „ nulová tolerancia“ morálny zákonník je dodržovaný civilistami a vojakmi tiež. V bitke to znamená, že jednotky Demácie nesmú robiť chyby, utekať, vzdať sa za žiadnych okolností. Tieto princípy sú zasnúbené ich silám bezkonkurenčnými demagógmi, ktorý im idú príkladom. Garen, statočný hrdina, ktorý nesie titul „the might of Demacia“ je paradigma, s ktorým sú títo vodcovia porovnávaní. Tisícky veľkých hrdinov povstali a padli na krvavom vojnovom poli medzi Demáciou a jeho vynikajúcim protivníkom, Noxus-om. Bolo to pod ich mocnými vlajkami, keď Garen prvý krát skrížil meč s Katarinou, the Sinister Blade. Vojaci, ktorý videli túto udalosť a prežili, vypovedali, že sa zdalo akoby boli uzamknutý v smrteľnom valčíku pri symfónií na seba narážajúcich čepelí. Garen, pýcha armády Demácie a vodca Dauntless Vanguard, sa vrátil z tejto bitky bez dychu po prvý krát v jeho kariére, ale niektorí špekulujú, že to bolo z iných dôvodov ako je vyčerpanosť. Pravdepodobnosť týchto špekulácií bola posilnená tým, že Garen sa zakaždým chopil možnosti, aby mohol čeliť Katarine znova. Vzor morálky Demácie, Garen, sa nikdy nezaoberal týmito výpoveďami, pretože vedel, že ostatní to nepochopia. Jednoducho honba za hodným súperom na vojnovom poli je pre ozajstného bojovníka dôvodom vstať každé ráno. Sľub jednej, zvlášť tak krásnej a diametrálne protikladnej, je potvrdením jeho existencie. Citáty ;Při výběru ;Při útoku ;Při pohybu ;Vtip Garen začne dělat kliky ve stojce ;Použití vtipu u nepřátelské Garen začne dělat kliky ve stojce ;Použití vtipu u nepřátelského Garen začne dělat kliky ve stojce ;Výsměch ;Použití výsměchu u nepřátelského ;Smích ;Po použití ;Po použití ;Po použití ;Po použití ;Po smrti de:Garen/Background en:Garen/Background fr:Garen/Historique pl:Garen/historia ru:Garen/Background sk:Garen/Background Kategorie:Příběh